


Gavin Joins A Monster Squad

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blood Drinking, Come Inflation, Cop AU, Cumdumpster AU, Cumdumpster Gavin, Dream Sex, Everything is consensual, Gangbang, Geoff has two dicks, Hell Hound Dan, Human Gavin, Hypnotism, Incubus Alfredo, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Multi, Naga Geoff, Oviposition, Plant Creature Jeremy, Siren Michael, Somnophilia, Tentacle Monster Jack, Tentacle Sex, Vampire Ryan, Witch Trevor, a lot of kinky stuff, being used as a cocksleeve, everyone loving on Gavin, monster au, potion drinking, some violence, using potions during sex, vines fucking Gavin, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: As one of the few humans to complete training, Gavin is assigned to the Fake AH Sunsis, a group of miss matched monsters who cause as much destruction as they do protecting. Everyone expects Gavin to be begging to be reassigned. None of them expect him to flourish as much as he does.





	Gavin Joins A Monster Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Things Just Sort Of Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562670) by [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs). 



> posting this separate from the other aus on the recommendation of Miss-Ingo. I hope you all enjoy!

Being the only human on a team full of creatures assigned to help protect the largest city in Ucra can be a bit challenging. Especially when more than half the population are non-human themselves.

It took a lot of Gavin having to prove himself to even get on the force. While he wasn’t strong or that intimidating, he was fast and smart, good with computers and talking. He had a sort of charisma that made others quick to trust him.

Still, Gavin was a human,and most in the force thought he wouldn’t last long. Or worse, that he was going to get himself killed. So he was put with the Achievement Hunter squad.

AH was a Sunsis of different types of creatures that caused as much trouble as they solved crimes. Lead by Geoff Ramsey, a Naga, they had a high turnover of newbies who weren’t able to handle the chaos. Gavin was sent to them from the training school with a smirk, telling him they’ll see him again soon. Either for his transfer request or his two weeks.

Gavin did not come back. He did not ask for a different station nor did he quit.

Turns out, even as a human, Gavin fit right in with their chaos.

~

“Michael. Michael. Michael.”

“Fucking what, Gavin.”

“Can you do the thing?”

“No.”

“Come on, boi. Please.”

“Gavin, I have better things to do.”

“But Michael, think of how funny it would be.”

“Why?”

“Michael!”

There’s a sigh. “Fine.”

Gavin holds up his camera, sitting back in the room. He gives a thumb up, letting Michael know that he has his special earplugs in. Michael rolls his eyes back at him, but there’s a smile on his face. Then he turns, takes a deep breath, and starts singing. Gavin doesn’t know what Michael sounds like-can never remember- but as a Siren, Gavin knew that sound is irresistible. And while humans were the most affected, Sirens have no problem attracting other creatures.

As it was proven when they heard the shuffling of feet as Ryan walks into the room, red eyes glazed over. Michael's grin is sharp as he beckons Ryan forward. The vampire does so without hesitation, slow steps, drawn by the sound of Michael's voice.

And right into the pool, they had installed in Michael’s room.

Ryan falls down with a sputter, trance broken as Michael is too distracted losing his shit to keep the focus on his voice. He jumps up, dripping wet and glaring at the two lads having a laughing fit.

Faster than they can blink, Ryan is on them. “You fucking assholes.”

“Ryan. Ryan, no.”

“Let's see how you like the water.”

“Ryan!”

~

It's dark and Gavin wishes, not for the first time, he had night vision like everyone else on his team. It would certainly help when he's stumbling through their home in the early morning hours, trying to reach the bathroom and not trip over any of Trevor’s supplies or Dan's toys or any dirty laundry.  Or when they hang out at night, giving Ryan a break from the sun, and they decide to play some games.

It'd certainly be helpful now, trapped in a building with criminals looking for a way out and not above killing him to escape.

Gavin wasn't supposed to be on this mission. Or, technically, he wasn't supposed to be in the front line. They were going up against the Grendas, drug dealers of the worst kind. And as much as Gavin hates to admit it, he knows that he would just be a hindrance to this type of mission.

Unfortunately, Dan and Alfredo had been called back to Hell to take care of some things at home and Michael was three days into a two-week vacation. Which meant that Gavin had to come along, though he was designated to being the one guiding them through the cameras in a nearby van, a safe distance away.

That was until the cameras went black. And he heard the gunshots. And then the lines they were using went dead.

With a pounding heart, Gavin calls for backup, grabs his gun, and makes his way inside. Where it is dark. And he can’t see.

This was probably a bad idea, but the thought that one of his partners could be laying on the floor, dying, pushed him forward, arm raised and gun pointing. Slowly, he rounds a corner, trying his best to keep his eyes and ears open for anything.

There’s a skitter to his right and Gavin spins around, breath catching in his throat. There was nothing. Gavin creeps closer. It almost hurts, how much he is straining. Another noise has his skin jumping, but Gavin’s hands are steady.

Gavin feels them before he saw them, turning hard on his heel and managing to get a shot off before a body slams into him, knocking him to the ground. Gavin holds in his scream as something hard pierces his skin Instead of giving in to the pain, he rolls as soon as they hit the ground, keeping a tight grip on his gun and brings it up to shoot what every fanged thing is lunging towards his neck. It takes three shots before the thing falls to the ground with a hard thump.

Gavin takes a second to catch his breath, before letting it out in a hiss. His shoulder aches, and when he presses his hand against it, it burns. Hopefully, there isn’t any venom involved. He doesn’t have time for anything else but to get up and keep moving. Find his partners.

Carefully, Gavin gets to his feet, stepping over the body before him and trying hard not to think about how he just killed someone. He turns down what he thinks is a hallway. Slowly, slowly, step by step he walks.

There is a loud bang, and Gavin flinches. He can hear people shouting somewhere in front of him, more gunshots, and there, _barely_ , he can hear the sound of Jeremy screaming.

Gavin starts running.

The hallway empties into a large room that the gang had obviously been using to count their money. Large rows of tables, money still scattered on top of them, sat in the middle, thrown in different directions in the fight. Thankfully, there were also large lamps that lit up the room.

He enters the room in time to see Ryan flying across the space, tackling a man with ripped cat ears and who was also holding a gun, slamming them both to the ground. Geoff and Jack have two other gang members wrapped up, with Trevor busy trying to place his magic handcuffs on them.

And Jeremy is on the ground, green blood bleeding from his shoulder, a shade darker than his skin. But Gavin can see his chest rising and falling, can see Jeremy groaning and trying to roll over.

Can see another gang member sneaking up on him, knife raised. Inches away. Gavin doesn’t even think about it. He raises his gun. Aims. And shoots.

The man gives a cry, dropping the knife.

“Stand down or I will shoot again,” Gavin says. There is no waver in his voice as he steps closer.

The man stops howling long enough to glare up at Gavin. His eyes are thin slits and Gavin can see small scales lining his throat and face. He hisses through fangs, “Fuck you, your just a human.”

Gavin does not blink, it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, just keeps training his gun on the man. He takes a quick look around the room, noticing that the others seem to have everything else under control “You have the right to remain silent,”

“You don’t have the balls, you fucking _haltan._ ”

“Anything you say can,”

“What are you, their little human pet? Do they give you treats if you do well?”

“and will be used against you in a court of law,” Gavin continues. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

“Do they put you to good use? You have a tight looking body. I bet it feels good.”

“With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“I wish to stick my dick in your mouth. Get you to shut the fuck up.”

Gavin ignores him. Instead, he glances at Jeremy. “Are you ok?”

“I’m in pain,” Jeremy grunts. He makes an attempt to sit up, before falling back with a loud huff. “My left shoulder is going to be out of commissioned for awhile, but I'll live.” Even as he’s saying that Gavin can see the way vines are wrapping around his shoulder, covering the wound and stopping it from bleeding.

Gavin feels himself relaxing, just a bit. “We have a man down, and I need some of those cuffs,” he calls out.

Jeremy lets out another pained whine but Gavin knows this time it has nothing to do with his hurt shoulder. “Gavin, why?”

“Your bleeding, Jeremy.”

“But you know how the Gents get about these things. They're going to mother hen me to death.”  

Gavin gives him a thin smile. “Don't get shot next time.”

Jeremy scowls back at him. Sure enough, they can hear the patter of feet running towards them. Ryan, of course, reaches them first. He bends down, helping Jeremy to sit up. His red eyes take in everything.

Next is Jack, followed by the slithering of Geoff. Jack bends down to Jeremy, tentacles already reaching out to start analyzing what needs to be done, while Geoff wraps his whole body around the disgruntled gang member Gavin lets out a sigh, finally allowing himself to holster his gun.

“You got him, Geoff?”

“The fucker isn't getting away from me, “ Geoff says, and Gavin sees him squeeze tighter than he should. The guy lets out a small whine. “We have everything here, how about you go help Trevor-" Geoff trails off.

Gavin looks at him, noticing that Geoff is staring back. “What-"

“Shit, Gavin. You’re bleeding.”

Gavin blinks at him. Then his shoulder throbs. Hard. Gavin's vision blurs a little. “Oh, yeah,” he says.

“Oh, yeah,” Geoff repeats, frowning before turning to the others. “Jack,” he barks. “We have another dumbass.”

Gavin wants to protest, but he feels a little light headed. Slowly, he sinks to the floor, putting his head between his knees. He hears Ryan curse than feels the slimy tendrils of Jack wrapping around him, his voice low and calming in his ear.

“Where's the wound?”

“Bullet grazed my shoulder.”

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“You're shaking, Gavin.”

Gavin manages to laugh. “I'm pretty sure that's just the adrenaline wearing off.” He thinks again of the jerk of his gun going off in his hand, how there’s a dead guy somewhere in the building. A person he killed.

There are more tentacles touching him now, feeling his skin and looking for the areas were Gavin hisses in pain. Jack’s hands follow, gently wiping away Gavin's sweat and blood. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

“Absolutely sure?”

“ _Yes,_ Jack.”

He hears Jeremy chuckle from where he is still getting checked out by Ryan. “Not so fun when it's you, huh? What was your advice? Next time, just don't get shot?”

Gavin sticks his tongue out at him. Then he leans into Jack’s embrace and lets the other take good care of him.

~

The nice thing about being in the AH Crew Sunsis is that Gavin gets to live in a big house. With 9 people all living together, they practically needed a mansion.

When Gavin had first arrived, the size of it had terrified him. Of course, there were a lot of things that terrified about starting in this new group.

Being part of a Sunsis was like being in a family. Or at that was what it was supposed to be like. Gavin had heard plenty of stories of new recruits joining their first Sunsis and it ending horribly. More often than not, those stories ended in the rookies’ death, too afraid of the way things were structured to complain about the Heads. And despite new initiatives and Captains talking about how you can always come to them, every rookie _knew_. Sunsis were your family. You do not snitch on your family. For the others, it was a simple request to be transferred, no reason given.

Then there were the stories he heard about the Crew themselves. How the Head, Geoff, despised new recruits, would purposefully give them the hard and dangerous tasks, encouraging them to quit.

They had a Siren and Plant creature that would regularly beat up rookies. A Vampire that is rumored to be an ex-serial killer. A Hell Hound and Incubus that sought to bring souls back to Hell with them. A Tentacle creature that used to be a doctor before getting his license revoked for performing unethical experiments on his patients.  A Witch kicked out of his coven for converting with demons.

All in all, it sounded like the worst place for his first Sunsis. Especially for a human.

And that's what scared Gavin the most. He was a human, and while humans weren't banned from becoming officers, it was often discouraged. And Gavin had been discouraged a lot.

Would the Crew be the same way? If Gavin couldn't handle them and had to transfer, would the others understand it was because of the antics of the Crew or would they attribute it to him being human?

If Gavin had to choose, he wasn't so sure he wouldn't just grit his teeth to get through it, not wanting to admit defeat.

So Gavin had picked up his bags and went to knock on the door, steeling himself for what's about to come.

But when the door had opened, he was not prepared to see a tentacled man in just his boxers, scratching at his stomach and yawning. “Yeah?”

Gavin remembers fidgeting. “I'm, uh, Gavin? The new recruit?” He hated how shakey his voice had been.  

The man had blinked at him. “Oh. Oh! Yes, yes. Come in.” He stepped aside, reaching for one of Gavin’s bags. Gavin was stuck between desperately holding onto his bag and handing it over. It ended in an awkward shuffle, before the man was able to grab it. “I'm Jack by the way.”   

“Gavin.”

Jack had smiled at him. “You already said that.”

Gavin had fidgeted again. “Yeah, I did. Sorry.”

“Hey, no problem.”  Jack lead him deeper into the house, Gavin shuffling behind. “Hey, the rookies here,” he calls out.

Gavin can hear loud talking (was that... _screaming?_ Oh god, whoever it was sounded mad) and the sound of people running around. Soon, two people go flying past him, both looking incredibly alike.

“Bring him in here,” someone else calls.

Jack leads him into a large kitchen, instructing Gavin to sit his stuff near the wall. Gavin took the time to look around.

It was a _large_ kitchen, large enough to fit what looked like six people. Jack walked up taking the bowl of salad from the two dark haired men that had blew past them earlier. They stopped their bickering long enough to pout at him before he shooed them away to set the table. Behind them, a man covered in vines was talking to a tall, muscular man with dog ears as they handled cleaning up.

And standing by the counter, cutting up meat, was the only person Gavin recognized from his assignment papers. The Head of the AH Crew. Geoff Ramsey in all his snakey glory.

Gavin had gulped when the man turned towards him, though all he did was smile, showing off his fangs. “Great, you made it on time. We were just about to have dinner.”

Gavin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by two more people entering the room.

“Fuck you, Ryan,” said the smaller man as he glared at the taller, more smug man.

“Maybe later.” The man-Ryan apparently-said. When all he received was a growl, he rolled his eyes. “Look, just admit your wrong and I'm right and we can have dinner-"

“You’re not right though. There is no way-"

“I told you I saw it.”

“Fuck you you did.”

Geoff had coughed, getting their attention. He nodded towards Gavin. “Glad to see you guys making a great first impression on our new member.”

That got them to pause, looking over at Gavin. Gavin gave them a smile. Ryan smiled back but the other man continued to frown.

Geoff slithered away from the counter, clapping his hands together. “Sounds like a good time for Achievement Hunter roll call. I'm Geoff.”

“You already know I'm Jack,” Jack said, walking over to place the salad bowl on the table.

Ryan gave him a wave. “Ryan.”

The man next to him kept frowning. “Michael.”

“I'm Trevor,” said one of the dark haired twins.

“Alfredo,” said the other.

“Dan,” said the man with dog ears. Gavin relaxed a little to hear he also had a Elcalair accent.

The one covered in vines gave him a nod. “I'm Jeremy and I'm hungry. Let's eat.”

Everyone else had voiced her agreement, gathering food and drinks as they began to sit around the table. Gavin shifted around, not knowing what to do with himself. He watched as everyone moved around him, talking and laughing amongst themselves. He scratched his arm, stepping aside as Jeremy moved past him.

He was sure he was going to be left there for a long long time, standing against the wall, awkwardly staring before Michael had walked over. He was still frowning and Gavin didn’t know how to take that.

“You look like you’re about to shit your pants,” he said.

Gavin had almost choked on the hysterical laughter trying to claw its way out of his throat. “I feel like I might.” He tried smiling, but he could tell it looks pained.

It makes Michael smile though. Just a little. “Please don't. I have money on Geoff winning _Person Who Shits Himself The Most This Year_ and I really don't need someone competing with him.”

Gavin had wrinkled his nose, but his smile had relaxed. “Does he really?”

“Oh yeah. You should have been here for the great Taco Bell fiasco. I've never seen so much shit-"

Gavin had started to gag. “Oh god.”

Sensing weakness, Michael pressed on. “What? Don't like shit? I guess it's good you weren't here for the time he got really drunk and took a huge dump right on our living room floor.”

“Michael, please.” Gavin made a face as he continued to gag.

There was a beat of silence. “What did you call me?”

“...Michael?”

“That’s not my name. What the fuck is that?” Michael was full on grinning now.

“Michael, it’s how I pronounce it, Michael.”

“It’s Michael, not _Micool_. What are you, a fucking dumbass?”

Gavin had laughed, high and squeaky as Michael made a move to grab him. The two started to do a weird dance, Michael lunging for him and Gavin darting away.

“Stop squirming, you little-”

“Ah, Michael. Michael. Please.”

Neither noticed the looks the others were giving each other, their smiles and nods of agreement.

Here and now, in the same dining room, as he argues with Ryan about something incredibly stupid while listening to the sounds of the others loudly talking and eating the dinner they had all cooked together (with more than a few mishaps), Gavin can’t be anything but grateful to those smegholes at the Training base who thought he couldn’t handle this.

~

Sunsis are many things, or are supposed to be many things. They are your new family, a way to provide one for the many who enter the Guard without a family of their own.

They are your friends, comrades, partners, and you always have each other’s backs. You will die for each other.

Sometimes. Sometimes Sunsis go a little beyond the friendly though.

Sometimes, Sunsis become your soulmates.

~

It hadn’t taken Gavin long to realize the others were in a relationship. In fact, it took exactly five minutes. Trevor leaning over to give Geoff a kiss helped. It lead the way to noticing all the other things, like the way they touched and talked and looked at each other.

And it wasn’t a big deal, really. Why should he care? He had only arrived half an hour ago and was just content to be their friends, if they would have him. He wanted a true Sunsis.

After a year, though, Gavin could admit he wanted to be much more. He had integrated himself into their group so well, that he sometimes forgot he wasn’t apart of their relationship. It was hard to keep his hands to himself when all he wanted to do was _touch._

The thing is. Gavin is smart. He knows the right things to say to charm someone, is up to date with every single piece of new technology. But there will always be two things he’s dumb about: other people’s emotions and his own.

So there was no way he was going to ask any of the others out (or if they even wanted him and- oh god, he thought he was over those old thoughts of being a burden, or being disposable- oh god, don’t think, don’t think, _don’t think_ ).

And being so emotionally constipated meant he couldn’t really tell when the others tried to ask him. He didn’t realize it when flowers began to bloom on Jeremy whenever he entered a room, or when Jack’s tentacles began to seek him out and curl around him whenever Gavin got close enough. He didn’t know what it meant when Ryan wanted him to be his official Blood Donor (with paperwork and everything) or when Dan offered to scent. He had no idea why Trevor gave him a glowing purple charm or why Alfredo got red wherever he asked Gavin to cuddle. He certainly was clueless when both Geoff and Michael began to bring him food whenever he even hinted at being hungry. They were all so protective and worried about him, had this intense desire to see him smile and be happy and Gavin had. No. Idea.

That was, until one day, with a huff, Jeremy marched over, standing before Gavin in front of the others, taking only a moment to pause and stare down at Gavin. Then he grabbed Gavin’s face and pulled him into a forceful, wet kiss. It wasn’t the best, but Gavin had been too shocked (and ecstatic) to complain.

After that, everything had dissolved into gross, sappy love confessions and more kissing and hugging and Gavin hadn’t felt so wanted in his life.  

~

Of course, relationships in Sunsis aren’t uncommon. So Gavin had know that something like this could happen. Even their big group hadn't been the first break down into an orgy.

But Gavin hadn’t realized how much _sex_ there would be. Especially when he was the only human and the other’s liked to see how much he can take, have him stretched around their cocks for hours on end, filling him up with their cum.

Not that Gavin was complaining.

~

Gavin’s nails dig into Ryan’s back, scratching. His eyes were closed tight, mouth opened in a wordless scream. Beneath him, Ryan’s grip is tight on his waist, bouncing him up and down in his lap and on the thick cock diving into him.

Gavin whines as Ryan slows down into a grind. He hears Ryan’s low chuckle before lips press against his ear. “Do you want it?”

“You know I do,” Gavin pants. He tries to shift downwards, take more of Ryan’s cock, but the man stops him.

“Nu-uh,” Ryan tuts. He moves his lips down, brushing against Gavin's throat. Gavin shudders as he feels the hint of fangs. “You have to beg for it.”

“Ryan, Ryan. _Please._ I want it.”

“Want what?”

“Ryan-” Gavin was cut off by a gasp as Ryan thrusts up, hard.

“No, Gavin. You have to say what you want.”

Gavin wiggles, but Ryan does not relent. Finally, Gavin huffs. “Bite me, Ryan. Please, please, please-”

Ryan laughs again. “If you insist.” That’s all the time Gavin gets to prepare himself before Ryan sinks his fangs into his throat.

Gavin’s vision goes white, stars bursting behind his eyelids. He cums, hard and long against Ryan’s stomach. Ryan doesn’t stop fucking him through it, cock splitting Gavin open again and again. When Gavin comes back to himself, he can feel each pull as Ryan continues to drink from him. His heart is pounding in his chest, incredibly loud in his ears.

Ryan does not stop drinking, does not stop fucking Gavin. After a couple more minutes, Gavin starts to feel dizzy. Limply, he slaps at Ryan’s skin. Ryan drinks one more mouthful before pulling his fangs out. He gives the bit mark a kiss.

Then, faster than Gavin can blink, Ryan has him pinned on his back, legs thrown over Ryan’s broad shoulders. Ryan starts to really fuck into Gavin, hard and fast.

Gavin feels boneless, eyes rolling into the back of his head, drool running down the side of his face. He thinks he can twitch his fingers, but that’s about it. He is essentially at Ryan’s mery now.

His dick gives a twitch at the thought.

Gavin knows from past experience that Ryan has the stamina to fuck into him all day, but it seems that the vampire has another plan for him, because Gavin can feel the way Ryan speeds up, knows by the small grunts that he’s close.

Gavin moans as Ryan stills, heat spilling into him. Ryan gives his bite mark one more kiss before pulling out. Gavin’s legs flop to the ground, spread open. His head is spinning and he knows it’s going to be awhile before he can move. Which is probably what Ryan is going for.

Ryan stands over him, licking the stray drops of blood, red eyes glowing. “You look beautiful,” he says. Then, louder, calls out. “Ok, he’s all yours.”

Michael, Jeremy, and Alfredo run in, tripping and pushing each other over. They are all naked and hard, so pleased to see a fucked out Gavin. They all know what that means. A warm hole for them to stick their dicks into. Alfredo reaches him first, the Incubus crawling over him.

“Fuck, Gavin. You look so good.”

Gavin knows his smile is loopy, eyes glazed over. “Alfredo, _please._ ”

Alfredo does not make him wait long. He grabs Gavin's hips, pulling him close, lifting one leg to wrap around Gavin's waist. His cock slips inside, stretching Gavin back out. Gavin moans, but still, he can’t move.

There are two different ways that Alfredo fucks. There is the Incubus side, that could tease Gavin for hours, make Gavin cum till he was coming dry, knew how to work every inch of Gavin’s body. Then there was the Alfredo fucking him now, who didn’t need to sleep with Gavin because he had to feed, but because he wanted to fuck him.

This Alfredo is sloppy, rutting hard into Gavin's willing body, uncaring about anything but getting off.

Gavin's head is turned to the side. Michael grins at him, teeth sharp, as he stroke his cock. “Fuck, I can get off to this site. You, unable to move. Forced to take us.”

Gavin whimpers, eyes briefly closing before they were forced open as Alfredo strikes that special place inside of him.

“Your such a little slut for us,” Michael continues. “You love taking us all, don't you? Love that by the time we all get done, we'll be ready for a round two.”

Alfredo is speeding up now, grunts mixing in with the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin.  

Gavin whines, nodding as much as he can. If he could, he'd be begging for more, pleading for Alfredo to cum, he _needed_ Alfredo to cum. He desperately wants the others to cum inside him too. Wants them all.

~

They each have their own room, though most of the time, half of them were empty anyways. Gavin knows that he spends most of his nights in the others’ bed.

Since his room is empty most of the time, Gavin had converted it to computer space, where he does most of his work, one of the few places he can work in peace.

The others know a closed door and the sound of computers humming means he wants to be alone.

But Geoff also knows that a closed door with no noises means that something is wrong. So he doesn't hesitate to open the door, pleased to see that Gavin hadn't locked it.

Gavin is sitting on his bed, just staring at his hands. He’s still in uniform.

“What's up, buddy?” Geoff asks.

Gavin just shrugs.

Geoff sighs. He slithers in, closing the door behind him, and sits next to Gavin. They are silent for a few seconds. Geoff looks at Gavin, who refuses to look back. “Don’t tell me what General Douchebag said earlier got to you.”

Gavin bristles at Geoff’s dismissive tone. “It’s true, though. I messed the mission up. Dan could have gotten-”

“But he didn’t.”

“But he _could_ have. And it would have been my fault.”

“But he didn’t.”

Gavin scowls. “He jumped in to save me.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“He shouldn’t have. If I wasn’t so _weak_ -”

Geoff slung an arm over Gavin’s shoulders. “That’s bullshit and you know. How many times has Dan jumped in to save me, or Ryan, or Jeremy, or any of the others? How many times have I’ve done the same? And how many times have _you_?”

Gavin slumps at that. Geoff gives another sigh. “Look, we both know why the General said what he said today.”

“I know.” And it was said so softly that instinctively Geoff squeezed him closer. “It’s just...hard sometimes. To know that no matter what I do, I’ll always be the human. That’s always how he’ll see me and the Commander and all the people who see me on the streets. I’m human first, Gavin second.”

Geoff gives him a kiss on the head. “I know, Gavin. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know why I let it get to me so much. I’m here. I proved that I can do it. That should be enough. Shouldn’t it?”

“To some people, it’ll never be enough. But those people suck and should fuck right off. We love you, Gavin, human skin and bones and smell and all.”

Gavin snorts at that, but he leans closer. “Thanks Geoff. I wish I could stop thinking about it though.”

“...You want me to fuck it out of you?”

Gavin leans away, slapping at Geoff’s chest. “Of course that’s your solution.”

Geoff smiles, leaning closer. “That wasn’t a no.”

Gavin looks back, biting his lip. “No, it wasn’t.”

Geoff closes the distance, bringing Gavin in for a kiss. He lifts Gavin up so the human is straddling his waist. One hand holds the back of Gavin’s head, while the others slides down his backside, slipping into his jeans. Gavin jerks, moaning into Geoff’s mouth as one of his fingers start to play with his hole.

Geoff chuckles, breaking the kiss so he can make his way down Gavin’s neck, gently nibbling and sucking at the skin. Gavin is breathless, mindlessly grinding against Geoff, dick already on it’s way to getting fully hard. He grunts as Geoff fully pushes one finger in, up to his knuckle.

“Someone’s wet, I see,” Geoff says, not bothering to waste any time as he adds another finger, thrusting them in and out.

Gavin smirks down at him, bringing Geoff up for another kiss as the two fingers keep working inside him. “Like I can go more than two hours in this house without someone trying to stick their dick in me,” he mumbles against Geoff’s lips.

“That’s because you always beg for us to fill you up with something. You’re such a cock hungry slut,” Geoff says. He now has three fingers inside Gavin, twisting and searching for his prostate. When Gavin lets out a loud moan, he knows he hit it.

“Geoff, Geoff, Geoff,” Gavin starts to chant.

“Yeah, baby boy?”

“I’m going to cum in my pants if you keep this up,” Gavin says.

That just gets Geoff to go faster, hitting Gavin’s prostate on every other thrust. “Then do. I want you to make a mess. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”

Gavin jerks again, eyes squeezing close at that. His dick is still trapped in his boxers, Geoff only pushing them down far enough to reach his ass. The fingering is rough in the sort of way Gavin loves and Geoff does not relent, still thrusting fast and hard.

With a cry, Gavin cums. Still, Geoff does not stop, though he does slow down, kissing Gavin through his orgasm. When Gavin finally comes down and can see again, Geoff flips them over. His tail curls around Gavin’s leg holding him open as he practically rips Gavin’s pants off. “Now comes the fun part.”

Gavin watches, lazy and content, as Geoff reaches down, pulling his skirt down so he can reach for his dicks, already standing up tall and proud out of its slit, leaking pre cum. “You ready, baby boy?”

Gavin nods, spreading his legs more and helping Geoff slid closer so he can slip one of his thick cocks inside. Gavin wiggles, groaning as he’s split open, forced to stretch around it. Geoff pushes in slowly, not stopping till he’s pressed tight against Gavin, lifting Gavin’s hips up so he can get those extra few inches. Gavin can feel Geoff’s other cock pressed against his back, still leaking.

Both of them take a moment, Gavin groaning at how full he is, Geoff at how tight Gavin is around him. Then Geoff starts thrusting. He brings Gavin down over and over again, fucking him full.

Gavin reaches up, wiggling his fingers, and Geoff knows what he wants. He leans down and Gavin brings him into a kiss. Desperately, Gavin holds Geoff close to his chest as he’s fucked into the bed. Geoff grunts, thrusting in hard one last time, before he stills. Gavin feesl heat enter him and he groans.

Geoff gives him another long kiss as he slowly pulls out. But Gavin doesn't move. He keeps his legs open and isn’t disappointed when Geoff’s second dick pokes at his entrance. It slips in easy and Geoff doesn’t waste any time. He starts fucking into Gavin again. Gavin would blush at how wet it sounds, but really, all he can think about is the way Geoff’s cock is diving deep into him, filling him up again and again.

It was just what Gavin wanted. To think of nothing else but Geoff fucking into him.

~

There were nights when it got cold. And Gavin, because he is so thin, has a hard time keeping warm. Luckily, he has great boyfriends who are more than willing to help him get warm.

It helps that one of them is a Hell Hound.

Gavin mumbles sleepily into his pillow, enjoying the feeling of a warm body laying on top of him. And an even warmer cock thrusting into him.

Dan pants as his hips smack against Gavin’s ass. He’s partially shifted, skin turning ashy black, veins a silver color. His dick is large inside of Gavin and the human can feel his knot tugging at his entrance. Dan has already cum twice tonight, but he’s in a sort of pre-rut and Gavin is so willing. He is also so, so, so cold.

Gavin moans again as Dan gives a particularly hard thrust, the Hell Hound’s knot briefly popping into Gavin’s entrance before Dan pulls it out. “So good,” Gavin slurs. “I want it, Dan. Give it to me.”

Dan pauses for a second. Then he doubles his efforts to fuck his knot into Gavin. Gavin grabs ahold of the sheets, gripping tight. He can feel Dan’s claws digging into his skin, sure to leave marks.

Dan’s long thrusts turn slow and deep as he works Gavin open, grinding his knot until he can get it to pop in. Gavin groans as Dan gives a few, short thrusts. Then he’s coming, hard, and most importantly, hot into Gavin.

The great thing about Hell Hounds are that their body temperatures run impossibly warm, at all times, and this extends to other things, like their cum.

Gavin’s eyes briefly roll into the back of his head as he feels Dan gush inside him, warming him up from the inside. He can feel his belly expanding slightly as Dan continues cum. Dan whines slightly as he humps against Gavin, getting Gavin to milk him as much as possible.

When he finally stops coming, Gavin relaxes into the bed. “M’love you,” he says.

Dan’s voice is gravelly as he says “I love you too. You want me to use your body while you sleep?”

Gavin nods, already yawning and looking forward to being used.  

Dan tugs his knot out enough to start fucking into Gavin again and Gavin closes his eyes, letting the rocking of his body lure him to sleep.

~

Most of the time, Michael walks around on two legs. He has to keep himself refreshed with water a lot, but he spends most of his time on land.

There are times though, usually on his day off, that Michael spends his time in the makeshift pool they had installed in his room, lower half no longer human. Instead, it’s a long fish tail.

And of course, a huge dick. One that was now pounding it’s way inside of Gavin.

Not that Gavin is entirely aware of it. Currently, he’s laying against the side of Michael’s pool, legs wrapped around Michael’s waist as he fucks into the human. His eyes are glazed over, a doofy smile on his face.

Michael is never sure what others feel when he puts them in a trance. He thinks it must be pleasant by the way they always smile at him, so willing to do whatever he wants them too. Like now, when all he wants is for Gavin to be a good cocksleeve for him.

They’ve been at this all day. The two of them had a couple days off and Michael wanted to spend them doing his favorite thing. Fucking Gavin.

Gavin wanted to spend them doing his favorite thing. Getting fucked.

Specifically, though, he wanted to be used as nothing more than a toy. A thing for Michael to use to get off. The best way to go about that was for Michael to use his Siren powers to put Gavin into a trance, only moving when Michael wanted him to.

Michael looks down, sharp teeth turning up into a smile as he watches Gavin’s stomach bulge out with every thrust. Dragging his gaze down even lower, he’s fixated by the way Gavin’s hole seems to swallow him up. Gavin’s thighs are painted white from where his cum leaks down. The sight has him grunting as he thrusts in harshly, stilling so he can fill Gavin up again.

Gavin barely makes a peep as Michael cums into him long and hard. Michael grins at that, enjoying the feeling of Gavin tight and wet around him before he pulls out. Gavin does not move. Just keeps that dazed grin on his face.

Michael takes a moment to admire the way Gavin is spread open for him, inviting him back for more. He licks his lips at the thought, before hefting the other up. Gavin barely weighs anything to him, so it’s no trouble for him to swim to the other side of the pool, where he can float and watch T.V. Maneuvering Gavin around, he lines his soft cock up with Gavin’s hole, moaning as he pushes back inside. Soon, he’ll be hard again, and be able to fill Gavin up. Maybe he’ll set Gavin up in the hallway, let the others have a turn. Gavin has such a pretty mouth, it would be a shame to let it go neglected for long.

Michael can feel himself twitching at the thought.

~

Trevor is good at many things. Most of it is being able to keep the Crew from killing each. Or keeping him from wanting to kill them. The other is potion making.

He’s their go to guy when they wish to get well and truly drunk or when they want to do something stupid and know they’ll need healing. When they’re about to raid a building, they go to Trevor for quick pick me ups, strength and agility boosts.  

And when they want to fuck their favorite human, they go to Trevor for a good time.

Trevor smiles down at Gavin where he’s bound by ropes, kneeling on the ground before him. Gavin stares back at him with big eyes and parted lips. The witch swirls his bottle of purple liquor around. “You look so pretty stripped down like this,” he says.

Gavin whines.

“Are you ready for today’s drink?” Trevor swirls the bottle again. “You’ll love it, I promise. We have our basics, like a little bit of self-prepping, a little heat to keep you warm. Then we have the main course. Stamina to keep up with us. Lower sensitivity, so you don’t pass out on us. Again.” He gives Gavin a look. Gavin smirks back. They both know that him passing out isn’t a problem. “Stretchability, so you can take more of us. You know how Jeremy and Jack love to stuff you full. And of course, I upped your number.”

Gavin licked his lips. “What are we up to now?”

“11 times, not including Jeremy and Jack. You have to take real cocks.”

Gavin closes his eyes, heat stirring in his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to cum till he had been fucked 11 times?

Perfect.

~

Gavin is in haze. Around him, all he can see is _green_ , which lets him know that he is in Jeremy’s room.

He is hanging, vines wrapped around his torso and tying his hands behind his back, spreading his legs wide. But they are comfortable, gentle cradling his head and making sure that Gavin doesn’t feel any strain. He rocks in his makeshift trap as one of the vines fuck into his sloppy hole.

It’s been like this for several days. Jeremy is working on a difficult case, one involving the body of a child, and with his family hounding him for his choice in partners again, Jeremy is close to burning out. So Gavin is helping him in the only way he knows how.  By letting Jeremy use him how many times he wants.

Which also meant letting Jeremy’s vines use him as Jeremy works. Gavin rolls his head over to watch Jeremy, who is looking down at his files, frowning. Gavin knows what that frown means and keens to get Jeremy's attention.

Jeremy looks up, staring at Gavin. Gavin makes to sit up but is stopped by a vine shoving its way into his mouth. He gags, tears pooping up at the corner of his eyes as the vine roughly starts to fuck his mouth. If he could, he would have gotten hard again. But for now, his dick lays spent against his stomach.

Jeremy takes a glance down at his work. Then, he looks at Gavin again. Sighing, he abandons the table in favor of unzipping his pants and walking over to where Gavin hangs. He pulls the vine out of Gavin’s ass, taking a second to watch fluids slowly drip from Gavin's puffy entrance. Then he grabs Gavin's waist and pulls him down onto his cock.

Gavin groans around the vine in his mouth. Jeremy's cock is thick and solid, without the give and flexibility of his vines. It is perfect and Gavin tries to grind back down onto Jeremy. His bounds tightened around him, leaving him helpless to do anything but take it. Just like Jeremy wants.

Jeremy grunts, thrusting into Gavin hard. He brings Gavin down, again and again, wet slaps of flesh on flesh. Every time he tags Gavin’s prostate, Gavin jerks, moaning. But he knows that Jeremy isn’t doing it on purpose. This isn’t about Gavin’s pleasure after all.

Jeremy’s nails dig into Gavin’s skin as he cums hard, adding to the wetness already there. He leans against Gavin for a second, whispering against his skin. “Thanks, Gav.” Then he pulls out, zips up his pants, and goes back to working on those folders.

One of Jeremy’s vines wrap around Gavin’s leg before thrusting inside. Then another pushes its way in and the two thrust in tandem. The one still thrusting into his mouth quickens it’s pace and Gavin’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He turns his brain off and lets himself enjoy this, waiting for the next time Jeremy needs to use him.

~

Trevor walks into the house, bone tired and hungry. The Captain has been having him work long hours, needing his magic to help track down fraudulent money. But magic isn’t a science and the Captain is getting testy with his lack of success. It was driving Trevor up the wall.

He heats up the leftover tacos from lunch, blankly staring at his reflection in microwave door. It’s entirely silent in the house, no doubt the others sound asleep. After he eats, he leaves a trail of clothes to his bedroom, just wanting to crawl into bed and not think for a few hours.

He comes to a halt in the middle of his doorway, brain not computing the sight before him.

Alfredo sits at the chair by his desk, one lone lamp lightening the large smirk on his face. He is completely naked. As is Gavin, who lays on his bed, asleep.

“Wha-” Trevor blinks. “What is this?”

“A break.” Alfredo’s voice is low, a purr. Trevor feels himself getting hard by just that voice. Trevor cocks his head at that. As much as he loves Alfredo, it takes more than a voice to get him hard. Which means Alredo is in Incubus mode.  

Trevor shakes his head. “You seducing me?” But he doesn’t sound upset by it.

Alfredo shrugs. “Maybe. You’ve been working so hard, I thought you deserved a treat.”

Trevor’s eyes glance at Gavin, who still peacefully sleeps. He squints at Alfredo. “And Gavin is here because…?”

Alfredo stands up, swinging his hips. Trevor runs his eyes over the Incubus’ body, licking his lips as he eyes Alfredo’s thick cock.

“Our favorite cumdump has agreed to be double teamed tonight.” Alfredo leans closer, whispering “From both sides.”

Gavin being asleep suddenly made much more sense. Trevor’s breath catches in his throat. “Really?”

Alfredo smirks. “Really. Sit back, enjoy the show. And feel free to join in at any time.” He pushes Trevor towards the chair, forcing him to sit. Then, with a wink, Alfredo disappears in a puff of red smoke, which drifts down, floating over Gavin’s nose and mouth. Gavin breathes him in, barely twitching.

Trevor grabs his dick, stroking, and waits.

It starts small. Gavin’s face crinkles, his lips parting. His fingers move.

Then Gavin's head slowly turns towards him, moaning out a low “ _Alfredo._ ”

Trevor watches as Gavin’s hands reach up, brushing across his nipples. He gasps, hand going back to pinch at them. They turn hard and Trevor’s mouth waters. He wishes to play with them. But no. Not yet.

He watches as Gavin continues to play with himself, moaning Alfredo’s name occasionally. He pinches his nipples a couple more times before one of his hands come down to stroke along his dick. Trevor watches as his dick starts to harden before the hand is drifting lower to fondle his balls. Then lower to finger his hole.

That’s when Trevor joins in. He kneels on the bed, giving Gavin a kiss, wet and messy and with a lot of tongue. Then he bites his way down Gavin’s neck, leaving a large hickey, before making his way to his nipples. He licks the hard nubs, swirling them in his mouth. Gavin is full on panting, hips shifting up as he thrusts his cock into the air, looking for any friction. Trevor takes pity on him, reaching a hand to wrap around the base. Gavin practically whimpers, and Trevor smiles around the nub in his mouth.

He only tortures Gavin for a few more seconds. Then he starts to move downwards. He kisses Gavin’s stomach, then his pelvis, then his thighs, then he finally, finally, kisses the wet tip of Gavin’s cock.

Gavin fucking _keens_ . Trevor wants to hear that sound again and again. He takes Gavin fully in his mouth, working the shaft. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Gavin is fully fingerfucking himself (which meant that Alfredo is fingerfucking him in his dream and _man,_ did Trevor wish he could see that).

Trevor sucks Gavin off for a few minutes, but the way his dick throbs reminds him that he has more pressing matters.

Shifting over, he slowly removes Gavin’s fingers, entranced by the way Gavin’s hole stretches around them. Moaning, he manuvers himself so he can press his dick in. Gavin takes him like a champ, swallowing him up as he slowly pushes in. It’s tight and hot and he can’t stop himself from thrusting the rest of the way in.

Trevor hangs his head down, squeezing his eyes close. It’s perfect, exactly what he wanted for the night. When he looks up, he sees Gavin with his mouth open, bobbing his head up and down, giving dream Alfredo a pretty good looking blowjob.

Trevor takes Gavin slowly, long, hard thrusts. He rocks the bed, fucking Gavin into the mattress. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of Gavin’s choked off moans and the slap of flesh against flesh.

The heat in his stomach urges him to speed up, to thrust faster and harder, leaving bruises along Gavin’s skin. He grunts, thrusting in one or twice more, before stilling, cumming into Gavin. Gavin tightens around him at the feeling, causing Trevor to thrust again, trying to fill Gavin as full as he can.

He doesn’t want to pull out, doesn’t want to leave Gavin’s warm body. Gavin is still moving his head, still moaning around an invisible cock. He knows that Alfredo can work every angle of Gavin’s body, that he can fuck Gavin till he’s so tired and sore in the morning even if it’s a dream.

Trevor eyes the bottle sitting on his desk. It’s the last of a stamina bottle, just enough to keep him going for a few hours. Enough, that Alfredo and he can make sure that Gavin won’t want to wake up tomorrow.

He grins and grabs it.

~

Gavin wakes up to his body rocking and a thick tentacle fucking into his hole. Groaning, he blinks his eyes open, coming face to face with another tentacle.

“Wha-” he tries to ask, but is stopped as the tentacle forces its way into his mouth. Choking, Gavin jerks back, but the tentacle continues to push forward, forcing it’s way down his throat.

“I see your awake,” and that is Jack’s voice. Now that Gavin is more awake, he notices that he is on his side and that another body is pressed against him, hands wrapped around his waist. More of Jack’s tentacles are playing with him, some wrapped around his legs to force him to spread, some fondling his dick and balls (and _fuck_ was he so hard), some playing with his nipples. One was wrapped around his throat, squeezing each time it felt the tentacle fucking his mouth. “It’s that time of year, again. Remember? You promised to help me.”

Oh. Oh, that makes much more sense. Jack is in _season_. Not that Gavin is against waking up to a cock splitting him open, but the explanation does make him relax into Jack’s hold, spreading his legs more and letting himself be fucked. He did agree to help after all.

The tentacle fucking into him stills and Gavin groans as he feels slick pour into him. It isn’t enough, more of just prep. When it pulls out, another immediately takes its place. This one is bigger and as it stretches Gavin open as it pushes inside. Looking down, Gavin watches as his stomach bulges as it takes the tentacle.

Then the tentacle starts fucking him and his eyes roll in the back of his head. They are slow thrusts, but hard, pounding into Gavin and forcing it’s way deeper with every thrust.

Gavin is momentarily distracted as the tentacle fucking his face stills. He is forced to swallow everything it gives him, which is quite a lot. Once it’s done, it pulls out and two more takes its place, fighting each other as they compete for Gavin’s attention. Gavin does his best to accommodate them, licking and sucking at them. Eventually, they find a rhythm and begin to fuck his mouth. Gavin knows his throat is going to be sore.

The tentacle fucking his ass stills, filling him again. He can see that his stomach now has a round curve to him. He doesn’t get much of a reprieve, another tentacle enters him, fucking fast and hard and wet.

Jack is kissing the back of his neck and Gavin can feel the small tentacles in his beard curling and uncurling against his skin. It doesn’t take long for the tentacle fucking his ass to cum, nor the one after that, or the one after that.

The two tentacles fucking his mouth still. One stays inside to spill down his throat while the other pulls out to cum all over his face. Gavin grunts, pouting around the one still cumming down his throat, but of course, the tentacle doesn’t care. It slightly smears the cum before moving out of the way. Then next tentacle moves in, not waiting for the other one to stop cumming, it immediately starts fucking him.

There is a large, hard probe at his entrance and Gavin freezes. Looking down, he notices how this tentacle is different from the others, more purple than blue, with hard ridges.

It is Jack’s ovipositor. And the thing is bulging with eggs, ready to breed.

It pushes its way inside and Gavin clenches around it. It thrusts, hard, forcing its way in deeper and deeper, till Gavin feels it almost practically in his stomach. Then it stops and Gavin holsd his breath.

No matter how many times Gavin’s been fucked open, he’s never stretched enough. The first egg is big and Gavin moans as it travels down the ovipositor to plop into his stomach. Combined with the amount of cum there, Gavin is already filled to the brim.

The second egg is slightly easier to take. Still, Gavin has to force himself to take deep breaths around the tentacle still fucking his mouth.

Then there is a third, a fourth, a fifth egg...ten. Ten eggs total that sit heavy in his stomach, now fully round. Gavin isn’t sure how much more he can take, though he knows this is far from over.

As is proven when the ovipositor vibrates before starting to fill him with even more cum. The tentacles fucking his mouth cum at the same time and Gavin is filled from both ends.

When the tentacles in his mouth pull out, Gavin flops his head down. He groans as another tentacle pushes as his entrance as soon as the ovipositor pulls out but still he shifts his hips so it has a better angle to enter him.

One of Jack's hands reaches down to rub Gavin’s swollen stomach. “You look so beautiful. So perfect. Like a breed little bitch. And you smell like it. The others won’t be able to leave you alone. For the next week, there isn’t going to be a second where you aren’t going to be sitting on someone’s cock.”

Gavin whines. The tentacle thrusts especially hard. Honestly, he’s looking forward to it.

He has the perfect life.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about this au on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


End file.
